Grace and Lov-ato
by clover27
Summary: One moment can change your life. An ordinary Friday was turned upside down when Demi Lovato walked through the door and took a chance on an ordinary girl...
1. Chapter 1

_**As a preface this story begins overseas...Australia specifically**_

* * *

I was in a bit of a state of flurry; stressed because only half of my colleagues are actually capable of doing their jobs. That's when I heard her voice; it shook me from my fluster and caused me to look up at the owner of this voice. On the other side of the desk, too close to not cause nervousness to shoot through me, stood the most captivating girl I'd ever encountered. Her eyes were this dark melting pot of chocolate and honey and that alone clutched at my heart. I couldn't for the life of me not get lost in those orbs. Everything about her face though was perfect. The more I examined the healthy glow of her skin, the strong cheekbones, and good god those lips, the more I was sure I was dreaming. She smiled at me, biting her lip as she waited for me to stop checking her out and start talking. Yeah I was done for.

"H-hi," I stuttered. _Yep, off to a good start Grace._

"Hey," she replied. Her voice was smooth and silky and I wanted to hear it again.

"How can I help you?"

"Just need to see a doctor if one is free please."

Following protocol I asked for some ID. She handed it to me and as I took it from her our hands brushed; that was certainly electricity right? I immediately sat down at the computer and started typing. When I turned to the ID and read the name 'Demetria Lovato' off the licence I froze. I had been so caught up in her beauty I hadn't realised what a familiar face she had. I looked back up at her in realisation. Demi brushed her hand through her noticeably shorter locks; but it wasn't the kind of action that spoke of arrogance or ego, it was more a hesitancy of making a big deal out of who she was. Seeing this I pushed her ID back across the counter.

"How about we have you wait somewhere else?" I suggested, not wanting to put her through the task of sitting in a waiting room of prying eyes when she obviously wasn't feeling her best.

"Really? I mean thanks, that would be awesome," she replied.

I got up from my desk and motioned for her to follow me down the corridor. When we reached a room I knew would be empty I opened the door and held it open for her. She walked past me and inside and I didn't miss the opportunity to let my eyes roam her figure. I was trying to play it cool, knowing she probably wanted to be 'normal' for just one day, but if she wasn't looking I could perve all I wanted, right? And she did look damn fine despite being ill in one way or the other; she wore a Rolling Stones tee (I'd have to remember to give her credit for her music taste later) and over black ripped jeans she wore slashed combat boots. I imagined it was as easy for her as waking up like this and looking like the utter perfection she portrayed.

"You can take a seat," I informed her when she seemed unsure, "I'm just going to go grab Dr Parker. You'll like him, he's my favourite," I reassured her.

"Thanks…"

"Grace," I finished for her.

"Nice to meet you Grace, and thanks again."

"No problem."

I wanted to stay and just be with her but I really had no reason to stay. Finding the doctor I was after I discretely informed him that we had a bit of a celebrity in our midst and if he could do me a favor and see her that I'd appreciate it. Placing his hand on my shoulder he assured me he'd take good care of her.

I went back to my desk but my thoughts kept wandering to the gorgeous brunette just down the hall. Had I known today would be the day I met Demi Lovato I probably would've put that much extra effort into my morning ritual. Idiot I thought to myself, it's not like that would make any difference. Not only is she just here by chance, she's also a superstar, and way out of my league. Thankfully the phone interrupted me from my ridiculous train of thought.

"Grace, do you mind coming back down to my room? I need to check on a few things but my patient is a little emotional and I'd feel more comfortable leaving her with another girl," Dr Parker enquired.

I told him sure, giddy with excitement, and made my way back to the room. My hand hovering over the handle I took a deep breath before walking in. Noticing the doctor had already vacated the room I took a seat next to Demi. She was visibly upset, a few tears threatening to fall. Not knowing how best to provide comfort to a complete stranger, well I was a stranger to her anyway, I tentatively placed my hand on her back and started rubbing soothing circles to calm her. I heard the smallest of whimpers escape her lips and I couldn't not intervene.

"Are…are you okay? Is there anything you need?"

Demi looked up and into my eyes and they were still as striking as I remembered them. She feigned a smile; failing at attempting to ensure me she was okay.

"Yeah, it's nothing really, I don't even know what's wrong yet. I just got a little emotional talking about it. I think I may have freaked your doctor friend out," she chuckled a little at the end which made me smile.

"Ha yeah he's an amazing doctor but the worries of a young female aren't his speciality."

"He speaks very highly of you," Demi informed me. "He thought we were friends and proceeded to tell me how lucky the practice is to have you."

I smiled, slightly blushing from at the thought of the doctor bragging about me in front of my celeb crush.

"I couldn't agree more," she continued.

"I'm nothing special," I said as my automatic reaction to a compliment.

"You are…"

I watched dumbfounded as Demi leaned into me. I thought I knew what was about to happen but couldn't will myself to believe that something so incredible could happen to me. I closed my eyes in anticipation all the same. Soft lips pressed against my own and in that split second I felt like I'd been taken to heaven. Demi was a great kisser and there was something in the sensation of her lips that made mine tingle.

"I probably shouldn't have done that…sorry…you're just real sweet is all," Demi said, suddenly shy.

I just shook my head disbelievingly. I looked down at her lips, and may have licked my own at the sheer sight, before meeting her eyes. This time I leaned, or possibly lunged, at her. Now that I had had the slightest taste of her I didn't want to miss the opportunity for more. This kiss grew more passionate then the first, the heat igniting quickly. I ran my fingers over her undercut and buried them deep in her hair, finding a tight grip to keep her in place. When her tongue ghosted over my bottom lip I wasted no time in letting her in. Demi's tongue massaging my own elicited instantaneous moans from the back of my throat. This girl had a dizzying effect on me and I fought it to kiss her harder. Her soft hands held my cheeks as we moved eagerly against one another, chests beginning to heave.

"Sorry Grace, I didn't mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend," the doctor said suddenly, immediately blushing, as he entered the room.

"It's fine she's…" I began, standing up to make my getaway.

"Not a problem doc," Demi piped up. "I'm taking her out to dinner tonight anyway so I can get my kisses then."

I shifted my gaze from the doctor to Demi. She had a grin on her face and it was all I could do not to shake my head at the absolute adorableness of it all.

"Pick you up at 6 babe?" She asked, loving the way I was fumbling all over the situation.

"Yeah…yeah that'll do fine."

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it, the beginning of another story. I haven't written in a while but happy to continue when I can. All I ask is that if you enjoy the story you take less than a minute to leave some feedback...after all it does take time to write these chapters and the encouragement is always appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

6pm was quickly approaching and I couldn't hide the smile from my face. The end of any workday was good but today, getting to see Demi again, that was something I was urgently awaiting. As the end of my shift rolled around and there was no sight of Demi I used the time to get changed out of my uniform; never more thankful I kept a change of clothes in the car. Walking through the building I ran into Emily, a friend from one of the neighboring businesses.

"Hey Grace," she greeted me, "done for the day?"

"Yes, praise the lord! Happy to be getting out of here today," I told her honestly.

"Well you look good," Emily appraised, grazing her fingers slightly over my ripped jeans, "you got plans or something?"

"I uh-"

"Hey!" I heard as Demi confidently came up to the two us.

"Hi," I smiled back sweetly at her, gosh the mere sight of this girl gave me butterflies. "You came!"

"Of course I did, I wasn't about to miss an opportunity to take a pretty girl out." Demi glanced at Emily for the first time, "and who's this?"

"Right, sorry," I said shaking myself from my Demi provoked stupor, "this is Emily, she works in the adjacent offices. Emily this is Demi, she…um…"

"Is running late for our dinner booking," Demi finished for me. "We better go."

"Well it was nice to meet you Demi," Emily said. "And Grace…I'll see you on the weekend."

"Yeah…maybe," I replied noticing the way Demi's eyes narrowed. _Demi has a jealous side; I made a note to use that to my advantage later._

Not waiting for Emily to leave Demi took my hand and walked us towards the escalator. As we descended I looked down at our intertwined hands, embracing the feeling of her soft skin caressing mine.

"You blush when you're nervous," Demi teased.

"Shut up!" I joked, blushing even more. "You would too if you were hanging out with a superstar."

We hopped off the escalator and Demi continued to lead, maybe she had already arranged dinner somewhere, impressive for a visitor.

"Please!" She laughed off the idea. "Tonight I'm not a celebrity."

"Wait, hold up…" I said taking a hold of her arm and faking shock, "you're a celebrity?"

Demi playfully swatted my arm and I couldn't help but laugh. I was finally beginning to relax, despite being graced with the presence of a goddess.

"So…where are we going?" I enquired.

"Well I may not know the area but I did get some excellent recommendations for an Italian place just around the corner."

"Tony's?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" Demi asked, suddenly nervous.

"Demi are you kidding? It's amazing! I've heard great things but never been there."

"Good, I'm glad I'll be your first then," she said innocently, though I almost choked on air.

Everything was perfect at the restaurant; the dinner was delicious, the company was perfect, and no one was bothering Demi for autographs or photos.

"So can I ask what brought you to Australia? I didn't see anything about you touring here."

"Ahh so you'd buy a ticket to my show if I played here…interesting," Demi said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hmm I'd consider it," I said feigning disinterest. In reality I would have sold my mother for a chance to go see her perform.

"Alright tease. Well to answer your question no I'm not performing. This is kind of a secret getaway for me; just needed an escape from the busyness of my life."

"I can understand that, it must be pretty tough always being in the public eye," I commented, though it was more of a question. All I wanted was to know more about the stunning girl in front of me.

"It can be. The days when I'm blasted in the tabloids for being overweight or for dating the wrong person I'm not too happy with it all. But then again it's the same media that allows me to live out my dream and do what I love."

"Wow, that's a good way to look at it." _God her eyes shined beautifully when she spoke, I could drown in those dreamy chocolate orbs._ "For the record you are  not overweight!" _I was shocked anyone could think such a thing. Demi was flawless, utter perfection; sure she had curves but that just made her all the more real, all the more tantalising._

"I'll say it again, you're a sweet girl," she said leaning over to take my hand in hers. As her thumb rubbed across the top of my hand, and inevitably gave me tingles, she continued, "I kind of stopped taking notice. I mean if I'm healthy and happy that should be what matters right?"

"Absolutely," I nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. "Are you happy?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I am now," she grinned.

"Charmer," I teased, poking my tongue out at her.

"So I've been told." She ruffled her hands through her hair and tousled it as if to exemplify her sass.

"So charmer, where are you staying? Do you want me to give you a ride to your hotel tonight?"

"No way. I asked you out and where I come from that means that I'll be making sure you get home safe and sound. Besides, any extra time I get with you is a bonus. I'm willing to let you drive us back to your place, since I don't have a car, but then I'll call for a taxi home."

"That's ridiculous Demi. I already know you're generous and wonderful, you don't have to prove it to me."

"Just let me would you?" She turned her head to the side and dared me to challenge her.

"Okay….thank you, that would be lovely," I agreed.

Demi asked the waiter for our bill, clutching it quickly from the table as to not give me a peek. Against all my insistence Demi paid the entire thing. I thanked her profusely until she said "you're welcome" and gave me a peck on the cheek; that quickly silenced me.

As I drove us back to my place we talked all things music, work, interests etc. Conversation flowed smoothly and I was floored by the fact that Demi was as amazing in person as she seemed to be. I hated to think what my day would have been like if I had called in sick or if Demi had gone to another medical center, because I was just having the most perfect evening.

"Do you want to come in while you wait for your unnecessary taxi?" I teased.

"Sure," she said smiling at me from across the car seat.

We made our way up the path towards the house. This time I took her hand, craving her touch once more. She leaned into me and the sparks shot through my body. How was I ever going to say goodbye to this girl? While I didn't want her to call a taxi I kept silent as I watched her dial and order one to my address.

"I don't really have many set plans for while I'm here so maybe we could grab coffee over the weekend….that is if you're not meeting up with Emily," Demi's voice breaking ever so slightly on the girl's name.

In a moment of rare confidence I stood Demi against the wall, moving in slowly so her head would buzz with anticipation. My lips met the shell of her ear as I husked "As if I'd chose _anyone_ over you."

I could have sworn she hummed her appreciation moments before brought my lips to the supple skin of her neck. Now that definitely elicited a reaction, in the form of a delicious moan. That made me only want to continue doing this…for the rest of my life. My lips nipped at her sweet spots, being sure to use my tongue to soothe soon after. I felt her hands grip at my sides, finding purchase on my hips. Even through my shirt I could feel the heat of her touch. Pushing her impossibly further into the wall I made Demi yelp as my leg came to rest between hers.

The taxi out front beeped its horn but neither of us flinched.

* * *

 ** _Once again reviews make it all worth it and are greatly appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

When Demi moaned loudly it was like a train of realisation hit me all at once. I stopped suddenly, resting my forehead on Demi's shoulder.

"You okay?" Demi asked after a moment.

"Yeah..." I breathed. "Yes, it feels really good, you feel really good. It's just...I've never...you know..."

"Oh," she said quickly in realisation. "That's okay, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

I was thankful for her understanding; she wasn't annoyed or impatient, just sweet. She ran her hands up and down my arms, attempting to assure me that it wasn't a deal breaker.

"I do want to, I mean god look at you!" I exclaimed, letting my eyes roam her body and settling on her heaving chest. I looked into her eyes once again. "I just...need a moment."

"Look Grace we don't have to do anything tonight. Meeting you, the dinner, the amazing kisses-that's enough for me for a day. Hell, that's more than I ever expected."

"But I started...this," I said motioning towards our intertwined bodies.

"And it was great but that doesn't mean you have to do something you're uncomfortable with. I've still got a week here," she assured me.

"Thanks Demi, you're really something," I said, sweetly pecking her lips.

"I try," she shrugged off. _Damn she was cute._

"I don't want you to go though...can you at least ditch your hotel and stay here?"

I pouted for emphasis, desperate for her to stay. If she was only going to be here for a week then I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could.

"I can do that," Demi grinned widely at me. "I'd like that."

"Good," I said, adamant I'd never sported a bigger smile. "Now let's see about getting you something to sleep in."

I took her hand and the two of us made our way to my room. As I rifled through my drawers for pyjamas Demi took the opportunity to look around my room. Covering my walls I had hundreds of photos and letters; I was a bit of a sentimentalist. While she studied the wall I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Will these do?" I asked referring to the clothes I held in my hands at her waist.

"Getting me in your clothes already?" She smirked, turning around in my arms.

"I think you'll look mighty fine in them. Well you would in anything," I corrected.

"Thanks," she said kissing the tip of my nose.

"I'll give you some privacy," I said leaving the room. There's no way I could watch her strip down and not go beyond my own boundaries.

I shut the door behind me and waded into the lounge room, pile of blankets in my hands. I fluffed up a pillow on the couch and began to make a bed up for myself. I had just taken off my tshirt to change when Demi cleared her throat behind me.

"You really know how to tease a girl," Demi laughed, checking out my bra clad form.

"Sorry," I mumbled, changing over my top for bed.

"Don't be. I was just coming to see where you'd run off to."

"I just figured I'd sleep out here, I want you to have the bed."

"Grace I don't mind sharing. I can keep my hands to myself."

"Alright," I smiled. "I just wasn't sure how you felt about sleeping with someone you just met."

She cocked her eyebrow at me as she swayed her way over to me.

"I think we're a little past that don't you?"

I gulped under her gaze and nodded. She took my hand and for the last time tonight we returned to my room. Sweetly asking which side of the bed I slept on Demi slipped under the covers on the opposite side. Watching her all curled up, her hair splayed out on the pillow, I eagerly hopped in beside the beauty.

"You look beautiful," I said. I couldn't help but rake my nails over the buzzed part of her skull. I loved the spiky feeling under my nails.

"You're rather stunning yourself. But the real question is big spoon or little spoon?"

Her chuckle afterwards was adorable.

I mulled it over, content with either.

"Mmm I suppose you could make a dream of my come true by wrapping me up in your arms."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Demi said opening her arms up to me.

I scooted into her embrace, savouring the warmth of her touch as her arms held me close. She brushed my hair aside over my shoulder and kissed my neck tenderly.

"Goodnight pretty girl."

* * *

 _ **So...do we like where this story is going?**_


	4. Chapter 4

As my eyes fluttered open my first realisation was that I was not alone in my bed. Beautiful, tanned arms held me close and made me feel safe. I felt the rise and fall of Demi's chest behind me and the natural rhythm of it alerted me to the fact that she was still sleeping. First I considered getting up to make her breakfast in bed, but then I realised I wanted to savour being here in her arms as long as I possibly could.

I must have drifted back to sleep because shaking me out of my daze was the feeling of Demi stirring. She had this cute groan and leg stretch as she woke. Despite her close hold on me I managed to shift in her arms so I could look at her.

"Good morning," Demi whispered, smiling when our eyes met.

"Morning," I said, tracing my finger over her strong jaw line.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked me.

I nodded simply, the smile on my face saying more than words ever could.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked, "I think I have ingredients for pancakes."

"Pancakes sounds amazing."

I tossed the sheets off of my body and went to get out of bed but Demi's grip on my wrist stopped me.

"I need something before you go," she pouted.

I was about to ask just what that was but her leaning in gave me a pretty good idea. I gladly reciprocated, bringing my lips to hers. As we touched it was like I immediately melted; an act so simple sent my head spinning. Surely one could never tire of kissing Demi's soft pink lips, and I wanted to do this as much as possible in the time we had together. Just as my tongue traced her bottom lip Demi's stomach grumbled fiercely. I laughed into the kiss and pulled away.

"More of this once I've fed…that," I said poking her tummy.

This time I successfully got myself out of bed and padded down the hall towards the kitchen. I busied myself in the kitchen as I whipped up a batch of blueberry pancakes. Normally I went out for breakfast on a Saturday morning to meet up with friends, but this, making breakfast for a gorgeous girl wearing my pj's, definitely made me giddier. I cooked as quickly as I could, too tempted by the girl waiting in my bed for her food. I poured coffee and put two mugs on a tray along with the big stack of pancakes and made my way back to my room. Peering inside Demi's form no longer lay in my bed. Putting the tray down on my bed I went in search of my mystery girl.

The sound of a guitar was my guide as I came into view of the lounge room. Demi sat on the couch, guitar in her lap, just strumming and singing under her breath. What a sight. The slight waves of her hair shielded part of her face as she concentrated on the new world the music was taking her to.

"I wondered where you'd gone off to," I said once she came to a natural finish.

She looked up at me from where she sat to see me leaning against the doorframe. I'm sure she would have been able to read the emotion on my face but I spoke it to be sure she knew.

"You sounded beautiful."

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind, I saw the guitar and couldn't help myself."

"Not at all. It's nice to see you sing like this. I've seen you sing before but there's something pretty special about having an acoustic set for my ears only."

"You're sweet," she chuckled, "gosh I'm saying that so much."

"It's okay," I said taking the guitar from her lap and putting it down across the room. "I like hearing you say it."

"Enough to reward me with another kiss?" Demi asked. As if there would be any chance in hell I'd be second-guessing such a thought.

"Always," I spoke finally.

I went and stood over where Demi sat on the couch; our shins lining up perfectly. As I tilted her head up I leaned down, slowly, and let Demi wait it out. She arched up into me, eager for what was to come. Our lips met and the electricity which I was becoming well acquainted with made an appearance. Feeling dizzier with each passing moment I let my legs buckle against the couch and scooted myself forward to straddle Demi. She seemed surprise by the development but just when she was about to question it I plunged my tongue into her mouth. This was hotter than any kiss I'd ever dreamed of and I clutched at her hair tightly just to keep myself grounded. Arching my body forward into hers at a steady rhythm I began to massage her tongue with my own. A whimper escaped her throat at one point and I almost came undone just then. I continued to grind down into her, and kiss her with everything I had, just to elicit another noise as beautiful.

Demi's moans grew louder as the minutes passed. I felt her hands travel down my back, her nails scraping slightly through the thin fabric of my top. Soon enough Demi's hands crept up the inside of my shirt, her fingers caressing my lower back. Shockwaves coursed through me as the heat from her touch was evident. The feeling felt glorious but all too soon she paused her actions.

"You're making it really hard to stop," Demi muttered as she pulled out of the kiss. It was obvious that her voice was coated with the arousal she was feeling.

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and arched one eyebrow, watching Demi's eyes darken ever so slightly.

"You want to stop?" I questioned.

"No but-"

And it was in that split second I realised I not just wanted her but was enchanted by everything about the girl; her kindness, her sensitivity, her talent, her cheekiness, her mind, and definitely her body.

"Good," I whispered, "me neither."

* * *

 _ **What could possibly happen next I wonder...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go Ace! I'd kind of given up on updating since it didn't seem to be catching on but since you asked...**

Once I'd mentioned to Demi that I didn't want to stop I pushed her further into the couch as I let our lips collide once more. I wasn't sure if most people felt the rush and intoxication of a kiss but that is certainly what it was like kissing Demi. Everything about us in that moment seemed to fit; our lips, her hands on my hips, and the way my body curled into hers. I could only imagine, and hope, she was feeling the same.

"B-bed?" I mumbled in between kisses.

"Yeah…." She breathed out hotly, "…if you're sure…"

"Right now I need you Demi," I moaned, the sexual frustration mounting too high. "Is that okay?" I asked as I nipped at her neck in hopes of encouraging this along.

"God yes!" She husked. The low, sultry quality of her voice tore through me.

Hastily I dismounted the gorgeous girl beneath me and went about dragging her behind me without bothering to look back for her reaction. With every step towards the bedroom it was like the throbbing between my legs intensified in anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity we reached my room and tumbled onto the bed, Demi resting below me. Her eyes had turned to black pools and I'm sure mine reflected a similar lust.

My fingers quickly went to the hem of her shirt and I peeled it upwards, up and over her head. Demi seemed to be liking this aggressive, take action side of me but seeing her panting ever so slightly beneath me, half naked, realisation of my inexperience hit me like a freight train. I'm sure she could read the sudden panic in my eyes, even as I took in the glorious sight of her body.

"Hey," she said reaching out to stroke my cheek, "it's alright. Go with what feels right."

"But…I want to impress you. I want this to be good for you but you've been with other people, hell they were probably great lovers," I was really rambling now, "and I am just going to let you down and…"

"Babe this is more about you right now then it is about me. Trust me, I will have a good time, I just want to be sure this is perfect for you."

My head was buzzing, she called me babe. I smiled to myself at the thought, and about how caring she was being in general. She wants to me to just go with what feels right, okay I can do that, just explore. I cautiously placed my hands over each of her breasts, waiting for a reaction. Demi smiled and nodded, encouraging me to continue. I played with the mounds in my hands, palming her breasts through her bra. The way Demi began to drop her head back into the mattress made me want to test what else I could cause her to do. Leaning into her body I placed a kiss to the top of each breast where it poured out over her bra. As I had her mind preoccupied I snaked my hands underneath her and unclipped her bra, letting it slide down over her shoulders.

My eyes widened at the visual of two perfect breasts. My mouth grew dry as I watched intently the movement of them with each ragged breath. I let my thumbs trace patterns over each of her nipples, feeling them harden at the touch. Demi's back arched up the slightest and I took that as a sign to continue. This time I was a little rougher, palming her breasts harder in my hands and pinching the tips of her nipples. That seemed to be enjoyable if Demi's moans were anything to go by. Her voice was shaky as the word 'yes' echoed out across the room.

While I loved having Demi as putty in my hands I was eager to see more of her. My fingertips left her breasts and trailed down across her flat stomach. I let my nails sink in without piercing the skin. The further they trailed the higher Demi seemed to arch into me. Settling down further by straddling her legs I was so thankful Demi was in sleep shorts and not something tight or complicated like jeans. Hooking my fingers into the band of elasticity I locked eyes with Demi's as I removed them from her body. She watched me through hooded eyes and I could tell how much effort she was putting in to normalise her breathing.

I felt this weird sense of power; hovering over Demi like this with her completely naked below me. I spent what could have been mere seconds or minutes letting my eyes rake over her fine form. Every inch of skin seemed utterly flawless; I was certain then that I had lucked out on who I shared my first time with. Heat radiated off Demi's body as my hands slid up and down her upper thighs, never quite reaching where she wanted my hands most. I think Demi might have regretted her choice to let me go easy and explore, the way she bit her lip in haste was evidence of that. I didn't want her to self combust so I let my eyes settle on my prized destination.

I parted her legs wide with my hands and Demi let out a big breath when I settled myself between her legs. She must be thinking 'finally'; it's certainly what the vast amount of wetness seemed to be shouting at me. Ducking my head down my tongue darted out and took one quick lick up through her folds.

"Shit," Demi cried out suddenly.

"W-was that okay?" I asked worriedly.

"More than. Don't ask, just do," she demanded.

This time I let my tongue wander her slit more slowly and thoroughly. A strangled moan escaped both of us. I surprised myself by how much I enjoyed the taste of her.

"Give me more baby," Demi encouraged. "Use your fingers."

I was thankful for the coaching and taking two fingers I placed myself at her entrance. Despite how wet she was I took my time entering Demi, being scared to hurt her. Pain seemed to be the last thing she was feeling though; a whimper of pure arousal could be heard as I finally filled her up. Knowing what was expected of me now I built up a steady rhythm, plunging my two fingers easily in and out of her again and again.

"That feels s-so...good," Demi moaned.

Not wanting to pale in comparison to Demi's past lovers I gave it my all; my whole body pushed into her with each thrust. I finally understood what all the fuss was about, I hadn't even been touched yet and I was already on fire. Demi's walls seemed to tighten around my fingers now, creating a delicious friction with every movement. At one particular spot Demi moaned louder than I'd ever heard her; I think I even raised my eyebrows at the sudden outburst. A blush formed on her cheeks when she caught sight of me watching her like that. I smirked at her and just when she began to smile back I hit that spot again roughly. Her smile quickly changed to a look only to be described as pure ecstasy. I watched her eyes roll back and her fingers clutch at the sheets as she took in my fingers again and again.

I could tell Demi was beginning to come undone beneath me, I didn't need to have done this before to realise the changes in her. She writhed and the pace of her panting had increased exponentially, not to mention her knuckles had turned white where they frantically clutched at anything she could get a grip on. It really was a beautiful sight. Guessing that this was the time to take it up a level so that Demi could get the release she was so desperate for I swiped at her clit with my free thumb.

"Ohhh," she whimpered and it was music to my ears. "That's it...oh dear god..."

The pad of my thumb moved in patterns over her very sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting a multitude of reactions. Her moans were now impossibly high pitched and I could tell Demi was at breaking point. I was going to give her the best climax I possibly could, and to do that I figured I'd just keep this up, with my fingers still buried deep inside her. With a guttural moan Demi cried out my name and I felt juices coat my fingers as she came. As her orgasm had hit I couldn't help but watch her face; the way all thought and consciousness melted away was...well the most spectacular thing I'd ever seen.

After helping her down from her high slowly I removed my fingers from inside her. Before I could wipe them Demi took a lazy grip on my wrist and ushered me upwards. I crawled up her body, content to lay completely on her. After something so intimate my fears of closeness had dissipated. She brought my fingers to her mouth and my eyes widened as she took them inside and slowly sucked the juices off each one. Well hot damn. Releasing them with a pop Demi started to smile at me fondly before her eyebrows quickly furrowed in confusion instead.

"Okay I just need to ask one thing...you're sure you've never done that before?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just a short filler chapter. I have more ready to update if people are still interested in this continuing...**_

Later that night Demi and I were cuddled up on the couch. She sat on one end and I was stretched out with my legs resting on her lap. Demi soothingly rubbed them up and down under the blanket. Too exhausted to cook we'd ordered take out and happily sat in front of the television just eating and talking.

"What's your name mean?" Demi asks me out of nowhere.

"It means loving or generosity, depending on what you read."

She seemed to think it over, her face changing in the cutest of ways.

"I like that. Seems appropriate," she said, "especially considering the generous loving you did earlier."

I retracted my leg and kicked her playfully. She took hold of it before I could do it again.

"You're cheeky," I told her.

"So I've heard. Hey try this, it's amazing."

I leant forward and took a mouthful of the food on Demi's fork. I moaned ever so slightly; it really was delicious. She watched me through glazed eyes the whole time.

"That's not fair," she stated.

"Sorry," I said knowing very well what she was referring to. "It happens when I taste such delicious things."

"Is that so?" She asked.

Her arms looped around my neck and held me in place. I felt the heat of her touch soar through me.

"And what do I taste like?"

"Let's see," I said and moved in to her.

My lips met hers softly and slowly at first, savouring their suppleness. Soon enough I licked along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She graciously granted it and my tongue delved in. I explored every inch of her mouth, enjoying the reaction it got.

"Hmm," I murmured, "you taste much better than food."

She laughed and the melodic noise seemed to fill the entire room. I scooted in close to her, letting our limbs tangle and intertwine.

"You want to watch a movie?" Demi asked.

"Sure. You pick. You're staying the night yeah?"

"Is that what you want?" She asked.

"I want you to stay forever," I said grinning like an idiot.

"Well then let's put on this movie and start with the cuddles!"


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up in Demi's arms again. I don't care what other people want to think about two girls together; all I knew was that waking up in her arms felt right. I wanted this to be my blissful life; sure I was jumping the gun but I hadn't been this happy in a long time. I knew though, soon enough, she'd have to go back home.

"You're thinking too much," Demi mumbled and her breath hit the back of my neck.

"I know," I sighed, "I just don't want you to ever go."

"We'll come to that in a week when we have to. For now let's just enjoy our time together," she said pulling me in tighter.

"Okay, deal. What did you want to do today Miss Lovato?" I asked and she giggled.

"Well," she began putting on a posh English accent, "I must return to my hotel room for some clothes and items of the like. While being held captive here is quite a treat it doesn't negate the fact I need some garments to wear."

I laughed at her attempt of sophistication. It was then that I realised today was Sunday. Sunday I had plans, before all of this started happening.

"Would it be okay if I kept plans for coffee with a friend and meet back with you after?" I asked. "I shouldn't be more than an hour or so."

"Hmm," she mumbled, placing a kiss at my neck. "It's not with Emily is it?" And I could detect the slight envy in her voice.

"No, no," I told her honestly. "I was meant to be meeting up with Anna. And…while she is outrageously hilarious, kind, and perhaps my favourite thing -cheeky," I said turning over to tap Demi's nose, "you have absolutely nothing to worry about dear."

"That's good then. Well let's go get that done and then we'll be able to do…whatever…you may decide you want to do."

I arched my eyebrow at her curiously. "Whatever?"

"Whatever," she nodded adamantly.

* * *

You find me in our regular booth in the back of the café and before you've even sat down your mouth is ahead of you.

"Who is it?"

"Who is who?" I ask confused.

"The person that has you smiling like an idiot," you tell me.

Guess I wasn't too hard to read. I was thinking about Demi; her hair, her soft skin, her lips, her body…but I wasn't aware I was wearing a big grin to show for it.

"I was not!" I defend, but you know me better than that.

"Just tell me Grace, you know you're going to give in anyway. Let Momma Bear give you the advice she gives so well."

"Well her name is Demi," I begin.

"Demi, ha like…" and I nod in anticipation of where you're headed with that sentence. "No! You! Her! Shut the front door!" You squeal and everyone turns to look at the lady who is much too overexcited for a dreary Sunday morning.

"She came into work on Friday. We met, she kissed me, she took me out for dinner…"

"Hold up a minute! She kissed you. Go back to that and give me more details."

"Okay," I sighed taking a breath. "I was comforting her and she kept telling me how sweet I was and then she just…just kissed me. It was amazing Anna. It was like nothing I've ever felt, the chemistry was just instant."

"I always thought she'd be a good kisser…" you muse going off into a daydream.

"Hey, she's mine," I say and slap your arm.

"Yours? Baby bear no one is that possessive unless…oh my god…you didn't?" You ask eyeing me up with accusation in your eyes.

"Maybe," I blush.

"Alright skip ahead. Details now!"

"So demanding…sheesh," I play with your patience just cause I can. "It was something else. I didn't think I was going to but we were on the couch, I was on her lap…"

You start fanning yourself and make a comment about it being too much but I know you would kill me if I stopped now so I continue.

"…and we were making out. Then Demi actually offered to stop, but I didn't want to."

"Look who went and grew up. Aww I'm so proud," you say holding my hand and I shake it off playfully.

"Yes fine I took control, you would have been proud. I actually took her first, although I don't think I was that great. But she, she was incredible. Hot and loving all at once. I've never felt like that before Anna. Sex is amazing!"

You laugh, knowing this fact all along and just waiting for the day I'd catch on. We continue to talk about Demi's plans while she is here, how you're doing, and what Demi and I will be doing for the rest of our lazy Sunday. Except as always you make a joke about how it might not be so lazy.

"Anyway," you say glancing at your watch, "I better get back to the fam. And you missy, you go get your girl."

I laugh at the way you wiggle your eyebrows, but don't bother trying to deny that what you're insinuating is perfectly correct.


End file.
